The 18th annual conference of the International Society for Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) will be held in conjunction with the International Society for Exposure Assessment at the La Villette Conference Center in Paris, France on September 2-6, 2006. The theme is "Science, Population Diversity, Caution and Precaution" and the program includes high caliber keynote speakers who will consider current environmental epidemiologic issues from different perspectives. The three plenary sessions will address "Early Ages Exposures to Environmental Hazards", "Environment and Genetics-Challenges and Promises", and "Science Under Scrutiny". The sub-themes will include various aspects of environmental epidemiologic research and its impact on policy and practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] ISEE 2006 will bring together researchers representing a wide range of interests. Original research reports, case studies, workshops will be presented in the areas of air and water quality, reproductive outcomes, climate change, exposure assessment, risk assessment, complex mixtures, children's health, community responses to environmental health issues, methods in environmental epidemiology including GIS, and much more. Consistent with the tradition of prior ISEE conferences, ISEE 2006 will maintain high scientific standards in the papers and workshops in order to generate lively discussion in these sessions. [unreadable] [unreadable] The International Society for Environmental Epidemiology aims to foster the study of health and the environment. It provides a forum for the discussion of problems unique to the study of health and the environment. Membership is open to environmental epidemiologists and other scientists worldwide. ISEE provides a variety of forums for discussion, critical reviews, collaborations and education issues for environmental exposures and their human health effects. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]